Edwin Jardetzky
Edwin Jardetzky is one of the three protagonists of Auto Theft First Response, the others being Glendal and Ardal. Unlike Glendal, he is a true member of the LSPD. He is also the main antagonist in the Auto Theft: Comic His surname wasn't revealed until December 31st 2016 by BCGGames, 3 months and 30 days after First response initially released. Edwin assists Glendal and Ardal with their mission to stop the Zeros, and, in the non-canon timeline, also assists Ponty with his quest to eliminate Michael Ramsbottom, both of which succeed. Edwin is also called to Fort Zancudo in January 2016 to see Glendal's dead body for himself. The reveal of his last name was to promote Auto Theft: Comic, which he stars in. Edwin is killed in the Comic by an FIB Agent. Events of First Response Edwin works with Glendal and Ardal to stop Brad Capolivaro. Non-canonically, he works with his colleagues and Dr Ponty to kill Michael Ramsbottom. Events of Inspector Ark Although Edwin is never seen in DLC 6, it was later revealed that he was called in by the military shortly after Glendal's death to see the body for himself. Edwin proceeded to watch a CCTV recording. This set him out on a revenge mission leading to the events of the Comic. Events of City Control Sometime during City Control, Edwin is shot in the waist during a shootout. He crawls away across strawberry injured until he comes to chamberlain hills. With no communications and left extremely weak, he walks trying to find help. He walks into an alley and several members of the Families gang come out the shadows, put a bag over Edwin's head, hand cuff and gag him before capturing him and keeping him inside a house. Weeks later, Ardal Olsen and Harold Norburg rescue him, allowing Ardal and Edwin to reunite. Edwin tells Ardal he thinks James Vincent is responsible for Glendal's death. Events of Auto Theft: Comic Edwin tails the three protagonists who assume control of Grove Street. He continues to tail them toward Shelley's factory. After the trio exit the factory, he confronts them, only to be punched in the face by James Vincent and furthermore, electrocuted by Shelley, buying the trio time to escape to a government HQ, where they plan to steal the files of Steve Haines for Shelley. Jardetzky continues to pursue them. At the Government facility, Edwin reveals he is after James Vincent following Glendal's death, and believes Vincent is responsible. He shoots Liam and then puts Primoz Altink in charge of killing the three, and proceeds to flee. He begins to doubt that Vincent really killed Glendal, and decides to travel to the military base to rewatch the recording. At Fort Zancudo, now a shelter for suvivors, Edwin is greeted by former marine Armen Pape. Edwin explains the situation to Pape, and the latter says he will use a battery pack to load the CCTV Computer. Edwin discovers the truth and goes to Shelley to find where James Vincent and Liam Jones are to make amends. Shelleys reveals the location and apologises to Vincent and Jones and is forgiven but is shot through the heart by an injured FIB Agent. Jones then avenges Jardetzky by shooting the agent. Trivia *At one point in First Response, Edwin is suspended temporaily, with no given explanation. *In the additional segment of First Response, he is the first to be contacted by Dr Ponty.